1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a feed unit for feeding fuel out of a fuel tank of a motor vehicle, with a swirl pot for collecting the fuel, with a fuel pump sucking up fuel from the swirl pot, and with a fine filter which is arranged behind the fuel pump, as seen in the direction of flow, and is intended for filtering the fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Feed units of this type are frequently used in motor vehicles nowadays and are known from practice. As a rule, the feed unit has a preliminary filter for filtering fuel flowing into the swirl pot. The fuel pump sucks up the fuel filtered by the preliminary filter and feeds said fuel via the fine filter to an internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle. The fine filter is therefore exposed to the pressure produced by the fuel pump. The housing of the fine filter therefore has to be of pressure-resistant configuration. In practice, the housing of the fine filter is designed as a component which is fastened separately to or in the fuel tank. The housing of the fine filter is generally fastened to adjacent components of the feed unit by welding or clipping.